Project Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core of the FIU-RCMI will coordinate all aspects of the Center, including providing administrative and logistical support for all Center activities and overseeing the management, direction, coordination, integration, and evaluation of the FIU-RCMI grant so that we achieve our aims on schedule, on topic, and within budget. The Administrative Core will ensure the FIU-RCMI operates in accordance with NIMHD goals and requirements for RCMIs. Moreover, the Administrative Core will promote career development and career enhancement activities, for post-doctoral fellows and assistant professors engaged on health disparities in substance abuse and HIV research. As further enhancement to these career development activities, they will be integrated and sequenced with other FIU faculty development programs, such as FIU's federally funded Faculty Mentor Program and its grant writing program, and FIU's Graduate School's Academy of Graduates for Integrative Learning Experiences (AGILE). Finally, the Administrative Core will provide ethical oversight and support for all training, research, and development activities associated with the FIU-RCMI.